If you were gay Criminal Minds style
by AkiAkiChan
Summary: Spencer is Rod and Derek is Nicky.
1. Garcia's Dream

SOOO…this popped into my mind randomly….

Don't own criminal minds. Or the song!

Rod aka Spencer

_Nicky aka Derek_

Aah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, "Broadway Musicals of the 1940s."  
No roommate to bother me. How could it get any better than this?

_Oh, hi Spence!_

Hi Derek.

_Hey Spence, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me._

That's very interesting.

_He was being real friendly, and I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I was gay!_

Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?

_Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Spence..._

I'm NOT getting defensive! What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I'm trying to read.

_Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Spence. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about._

I don't want to talk about it, Derek! This conversation is over!

_Yeah, but..._

OVER!

_Well, okay, but just so you know  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
_  
Derek, please! I am trying to read...What?

_IF YOU WERE QUEER_

Ah, Derek!

_I'D STILL BE HERE,_

Derek, I'm trying to read this book.

_YEAR AFTER YEAR_

Derek!

_BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR TO ME,_

Argh!

_AND I KNOW THAT YOU_

What?

_WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,_

I would?

_IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT, I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU._

High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

_SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?  
_  
Derek, that's GROSS!

_No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!_

I am not listening!

_AND HERE I'D STAY_,

La la la la la!

_BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY._

Aaaah!

_YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!  
_  
I am not gay!

_If you were gay._

Argh!

"And that was my dream last night," Garcia finished telling Emily and JJ.

"If they heard about this…" JJ said, shaking her head.

"I believe one of them did," Emily said, pointing to Spencer.

"Don't get upset, Spencer, I didn't mean anything by it," Garcia said.

"You know that Rod really is gay. As am I," Spencer said, smirking at Emily's face before sitting down.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Garcia squealed. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Because I don't find it to be that big of a deal."

"SPENCER REID! It is a big deal! You are now officially invited to Girls' Night Out this Friday," Garcia continued.

"What is Girls' Night Out exactly?"  
"It's when we talk about our boy problems, and feelings and go shopping and such," JJ answered.

"I'm NOT going shopping," Spencer grumbled.

"Oh yes we are, we are going to get you stylish clothes and find you a hot date!" Garcia said in a matter of fact way.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes," Spencer mumbled. Garcia glared at him.

"If I let you take me…shopping…promise not to make me throw out my sweater vests," Spencer said.

"Yes, yes, I'll let you keep your security blankets."

Spencer kitten glowered but agreed.

Friday night was going to be interesting.


	2. Girls' Night Out

Decided to write a sequel…this may turn out to be a multi chapter thing, which I wasn't sure if I was going to do or not. And I currently have writer's block for according to you. So…feel free to message me with ideas for that or requests for Criminal Minds or Harry Potter or Naruto stories…just give me the basic plot or couple or song or something.

Kthnxbye

Before Spencer could say (longest word in the Oxford English dictionary), Friday had arrived.

"Spencer, it's time to go!" Garcia sing-sang (A/N: is that a word?). Spencer looked up from his…correction…Morgan's file and sighed.

"But…"

"I know that Morgan's file Reid, so put back into his pile and let's go," Emily said. Spencer closed the file, and began gathering his things.

"So where are you lovely ladies dragging Pretty Boy off to?" Morgan asked.

"Girls' Night Out!" Garcia chirped.

"Baby Girl, I'm pretty sure Pretty Boy isn't a girl," Morgan replied.

"But Spencer is gay, so he's an exception," JJ explained.

"You're gay?" Morgan asked, skeptically, turning to face Spencer who was currently dumping the file in the in pile on Morgan's desk.

"Surprised I'm not asexual?" Spencer said with heavy sarcasm.

"Are you—are you…being sarcastic?"

"Me? Sarcastic? Never." With that, Spencer and the girls left.

The first thing they did was take Spencer home. Garcia raided his closet for appropriate clothing while JJ and Emily took turns changing in his bathroom. Garcia decided that, for now, jeans, a plain gray t-shirt and his chucks would do. After changing, they headed out to the mall in Garcia's car.

Spencer never had so much fun shopping in his life.

Not that he would ever admit that.

Not that he needed to.

The girls had never seen Spencer smile and roll his eyes so much in one night.

After 2 hours of shopping, Emily cried out, "I need to eat!"

So they decided to eat at this cute little Italian Restaurant and afterwards they headed to Garcia's place to chat. Somehow, Spencer managed to convince Garcia to leave the hot date for another time. The girls were disappointed but Spencer was so relieved, he was already in love with someone he couldn't have and wasn't prepared to move on.


	3. Monday Morning

The weekend passed without much incident. Spencer went out Saturday night, but since he really wasn't looking, he didn't find anyone. Not that he cared.

Monday morning came and just as he was on his second cup of coffee, Garcia called.

"Dr. Reid."

"What are you planning on wearing today, my shining white knight?"

"Garcia? Um…I don't know whatever I pull out?"

"No sir, that's not what you will be doing. You will be wearing one of the new outfits we bought Friday night. I know you remember that I have pictures of you modeling your outfits and I'm not afraid to post them all over the bullpen."

"That won't be necessary."

"There's a good boy!"

_Click._

Spencer trekked over to the bags from Friday night which were piled up on the floor next to his bed. He pulled out the black "man skinny jeans" –shows off your cute butt-, and the tight green t-shirt –shows off your great collarbones—. He put on his least worn pair of black chucks and then proceeded to pack a change of clothes, just in case it was deemed "inappropriate work attire". Spencer filled his travel mug with the remnants of his coffee, grabbed his messenger bag and began walking to the subway station (after locking up of course).

By the time Spencer arrived at the BAU he was a nervous wreck. He had never had that many people talk to him in the course of the short ride. He walked into the bullpen, left hand gripping his messenger bag, right firmed around his precious coffee. Instead of heading straight to his desk like normal, he detoured to the break room to get more coffee, somehow, he knew he was going to need it.

While he was in the break room, everyone else was in the conference room.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked, not wanting to have to start the meeting without him.

"Getting coffee?" Emily suggested.

At that moment, Spencer walked in and everyone turned and stared at him.

"Did you join a male modeling company, Reid?" Rossi asked.

Reid shook his head, "No…I just became the girls' life size Ken doll."

"I told you! I told you that shirt showed off your great collarbones!" Garcia gushed.

"And I told you, I still don't understand how anyone can have 'great collarbones'."

"Can we get started or are we going to continue talking about Reid's body?" Hotch interrupted.

"We can get started," JJ said, pointing the remote at the screen and starting the horror fest.


	4. Morgan's thoughts

Morgan's thoughts on Reid…

_Holy shit, Reid's gay. He's gay. Why didn't he tell me? I'm his best friend._

_I wouldn't judge him or treat him differently._

_Who the hell are you kidding? Of course you would treat him differently._

_No I wouldn't._

_I love Reid and would never treat him differently._

When Reid walked in Monday morning in the skinny jeans and the tight green shirt, Morgan almost died. The kid looked good.

_He just made a reference to pop culture. Something is defiantly up with Pretty Boy._

…_He does have good collarbones now that Garcia pointed that out._

…_And a cute ass._

_Whoa, where did that come from? Why am I thinking about Reid this way?_

_For Christ's sake, get a grip and focus on the case._


	5. Interrogation

The case progressed without incident. The UnSub was caught without major causalities. But the flight home was hell for Reid. On the way there and during the case there hadn't been much time for questions. But now there was and instead of sleeping, or filling out their files, the guys wanted to know "what was up with Reid".

"Where'd you get the new clothes, Reid?" Rossi asked, mildly interested.

"The girls took me out shopping."

"Why'd you let them do that?" Hotch asked.

"Garcia."

"Why'd they want to take you shopping anyway? They never tried to replace your clothing before," Rossi asked.

"They found out that he's gay," Morgan said.

"You're gay?" Rossi asked.

"Yep," Reid said, hoping that this wouldn't cause any problems.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Rossi asked.

"His sexuality, and sex life, is none of our business. It's Reid's decision," Hotch answered.

"I don't find it to be that big of a deal, alright? I didn't want anyone to know because it's just another thing that sets me apart."

The silence that followed was filled with contemplation.

"Hey man, don't worry. We accept you for who you are. Quirks and all," Morgan said, patting Reid's shoulder. _Yeah, but will you accept me when you find out that you're the object of my affections?_


	6. Sleepover

I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK

Fast forward to Friday.

"SPENCER!" Garcia sung/screamed, rushing into the bullpen. Spencer sank in his seat as everyone turned and looked at him, non-team members and team members alike.

"Yes Garcia?" Spencer asked when she reached his desk.

"I've decided that we shall have a heart-to-heart! From one Penny to the other!"

"One Penny to the other?"

"Spencer, Spence, Pen, Penny. Penelope, Pen, Penny," Garcia explained. "You are my brotha from another motha! Together we make Penny Squared!"

"Oh dear…" Spencer mumbled. "Is this another 'Girls Night Out' deal?" Spencer asked, complete with hand quotations around "girls night out".

"Nope! Just me, you, sappy movies, popcorn, ice cream, and maybe some alcohol!" Garcia paused. "I'll see you at 7! Bring PJs, you're spending the night!" Spencer sighed.

"I guess I don't really have a choice…" Spencer said. "I'll see you at 7 then…" Garcia smiled, and pinched his cheek.

The end of the day rolled around without much more excitement. Spencer packed up his satchel and made the trek to the subway. There was no way he was going to get a ride home from Morgan. There was no need to put himself through more teasing. No matter how well intended it was.

At 7 o'clock on the dot, Garcia received at knock at her door. She opened the door to see Spencer wearing jeans and a loose t-shirt that read "Talk nerdy to me". She smiled and stepped back to allow him to enter.

After watching The Devil Wears Prada, Garcia brought out the ice cream tubs.

"So Pen, tell me what's on your mind," Garcia asked, handing him a spoon.

"How do girls wear heels? It doesn't look comfortable in the slightest."

"You get used to it. Come on, tell me…do you have a crush? A boyfriend?"

"No boyfriend. It's not really a crush either…"

"What do you mean?"

"I think…I think I love him."

"But you're not dating?"

"He doesn't know."

"Is it someone I know?"

"...yes…" Spencer said tentatively, wondering why he was telling her.

"It's Morgan," Garcia said without a hint of questioning.

*sigh* "Yes."

"Oh my darling white knight, I often fantasized about this."

"Don't get your hopes up. He's not gay. Even if he were, he wouldn't be into me."

"Anyone who isn't interested in all that you have to offer is off his rocker. I will come up with a plan. Just give me a few days."

The rest of the night was filled with more sappy movies, popcorn and cheap wine. Garcia didn't bring up Morgan at all. The next morning they had a lovely pancake breakfast after getting covered in flour when Garcia decided to be childish and throw some at him.

Garcia kicked Spencer out around noon, claiming that she needed room to bounce her thoughts around in.


	7. Operation fall of a God

Monday came and Reid went to work as usual. He filled out paperwork as usual. He forgot to eat lunch, as usual, until Garcia barged in demanding that he eat lunch with her. Reid sat down with Garcia in her 'lair', although she usually didn't allow anyone to eat in there, she made an exception. This was important.

"I came up with this totally foolproof plan to get you and the chocolate god of thunder together," Garcia gushed.

"Um…look, Garc—", at her look of death, he cleared his throat and started over. "Look, PENNY, I don't think this is necessary. It's just going to happen. I'm just going to have to accept that."

"You listen to me, you stubborn brain dumpling. My plan is totally foolproof."

"Pen…"

"NO! YOU WILL NOT GIVE UP!" After taking a breath, she calmed down considerably. "Don't you have some quote about not giving up?"

"Nobody cleared a path for themselves by giving up. Alacia Bessette."

"My plan will clear that path for you. The chocolate god of thunder will fall for you or you will find someone else. Foolproof."

"A common mistake that people make when trying to design something completely foolproof is to underestimate the ingenuity of complete fools. Douglas Adams."

"What are you trying to say, Penny Squared?"

"That I'm a complete fool when it comes to flirting and such."

"Well, Hon, Derek would be a complete fool NOT to fall for you."

Spencer smiled. "Thanks Pen."

"No problem kiddo. Now here's the plan. He already knows that you're gay. That was step one. Step two was to get you into some sexy clothes. I'll even show you how to make those sweater vests a bit more appealing. Not that they aren't appealing when coupled with your adorable face," Garcia added, seeing his face. "Now to the harder part. I think that he's into you. We just to have to make him realize that he is. To do this, you're going to have to make him jealous. So for step four, I'm going to set you up on a few blind dates," Spencer started to protest, but Garcia continued, "now the best thing about those dates is that if this Morgan situation doesn't work out and you really hit it off with one of them, you already have someone else to be interested in. While making him jealous, you have to make little hints at him. Be a little seductive. Flirt a little. Nothing too obvious but enough to make him wonder. Got that honey munchkin?"

"You promise you're going to help me throughout this whole process?" Garcia nodded. "And if, for whatever reason, I want to back out, you'll let me?" Garcia frowned but nodded. "No questions asked?"

"Now you know I can't promise that."

"It was worth a shot."

"Alright, now go back out there and work your sexy little butt off. Start working on our plan. I'll handle things from behind the scenes," she said, pushing Spencer out the door. "GO GET HIM TIGER!" She screamed. To Spencer, it seemed like a way to embarrass him. To Garcia, she had screamed that in the hope that Morgan would question him about it. Never one to fail his Baby Girl, Morgan questioned it.

"So who are you getting, tiger?" Morgan asked Spencer, teasingly when he returned to his desk, red-faced.

"N-wouldn't you like to know?" Spencer said, smirking and picking up a file.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, tell me. What does Baby Girl know that I don't?"

"My entire financial history?"

"Reid, come on…"

"She knows exactly what's in my closet."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I don't know. Am I?" Derek sighed and shook his head. "You know what…I'll tell you." At Derek's eager face, he added, "If you finish your files before me and take me out to dinner on Friday, as long as we don't have a case."

"Oh not fair!"

"I won't even give back the files you've already given me. And I'll keep the files Emily gave me too."

"Fine. You're on."

_This is going to be fun. _Spencer thought.

From her cameras, Garcia had witnessed the whole thing._ Holy shit! _She thought. _Spencer can flirt!_

She quickly sent him an email.

Garcia: Hey Penny Squared; I saw what you just did. Congrats. Operation fall of a God is a go.

Reid: Creeping thought the cameras are we?

Garcia: You know me too well, my dear.

Reid: So I'm doing well so far?

Garcia: Of course, my dear. If things keep moving at this pace, you'll be together in no time.

Reid: There's no guarantee.

Garcia: I am the All-Knowing-Techy-Goddess. This WILL work out.

Reid: If you say so…

"If you keep firing away emails like that, you're never going to get your files done," Derek interrupted.

"If you continue to watch my every move, you'll never get YOUR files done." Spencer said, while getting up for coffee. Since he was wearing a pair of jeans that "showed off his butt" it was guaranteed that Morgan was watching.

Spencer slowly filled his coffee cup and slowly made his way back to his desk. He read the files somewhere between his normal pace and that of a normal person. He read the files twice. He made SURE to make enough "coffee trips" so that he would finish last.

He finished last.

At the end of the work day, Morgan and Reid walked out together.

On the elevator…

"Looks like you're going to have to tell me your secret, Pretty Boy."

"Ah-ah-ah…you still have to take me out to dinner on Friday."

"How many files did Emily give you? You took FOREVER to finish today."

As Spencer made his way to his car, he said, "maybe I just wanted you to take me out to dinner."

Derek froze in the parking lot. _Spencer didn't just…HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE! The little…_


	8. First Date

D So I'm typing this at 11:11pm while listening to Black and Yellow. This ought to be interesting…

The team was called out to Detroit on a case on Tuesday. As cases go, it was pretty quick; they arrived back in Quantico Friday afternoon. Hotch gave the team permission to leave work as soon as they were done their report for the case. Morgan had finished the case on the plane while Spencer had slept.

After handing Hotch his file, he went to Spencer's desk. "I'll pick you up at 6. Wear something other than a sweater vest."

Spencer smiled. "It's a date."

As soon as Morgan left, Garcia rushed over. "Oh, my Penny Squared, I'm so proud," she gushed, keeping her voice low. "Do you want any help getting ready for your date?"

"I think I can handle it. Something a bit more casual than this I suppose?"

"Yeah, but wear a nice button down."

"Thanks Penny. I'll call you if I need help."

"You'll call me to tell me how it went too."

"I promise." Garcia smiled, kissed his cheek and flounced out of the BAU.

Ten minutes later, Spencer left the BAU. He caught the next train home and as soon as he walked in it hit him. He had a DATE with one very sexy Derek Morgan. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was only 5, Spencer decided to shower. After the shower, he stood in his purple boxers (ones his mother had sent when she found out he was gay) and stared at his closet. _What am I going to wear? Oh my gawd. What am I going to wear? _After contemplating for a good 15 minutes, he put on his "man skinny jeans" and his purple button down shirt. He left the first few buttons open and grabbed a pair of chucks. Still extremely nervous, he quick sent a picture message to Garcia.

Reid: What do you think?

Garcia: Oh honeymunkin, you look sexy. Anyone who doesn't think so is off

his rocker.

Reid: Thanks girl. Kiss kiss for you.

Garcia: I can't believe you just said that.

Reid: Why?

Garcia: It's very believable that you're gay, however, I never imagined you saying that.

Reid: Oh. Well I guess now that I'm out, I just kind of….go with it.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Reid: Derek's here!

Garcia: Go get him tiger. ; )

"Hey Derek," Spencer said, opening the door.

"Hey Pretty Boy," Derek responded, smiling. He pulled out a bouquet of white and purple flowers.

"Star of Bethlehem, Stephanotis, Orchids and Larkspur, interesting choice of flowers. Do you know what they mean?" Spencer said, while accepting the flowers.

"No, but I'm sure you can tell me."

"Well the Star of Bethlehem is for hope, Stephanotis is for good luck, Orchids are for delicate beauty and Larkspur means beautiful spirit," he explained while pulling out a vase.

"Well I told the lady it was a first date with a very beautiful person…" Derek confessed.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Spencer asked, forgetting that the water was on and letting the vase overflow.

Derek reached over, turned off the water, removed the flowers from Spencer's hands and placed them in the vase. "Yes, I do. You have a wonderful personality and to be honest, you're a very attractive man."

Spencer gaped at Derek. _Holy shit, I was NOT expecting this. _Spencer blushed and mumbled, "Thank you."

"Now let's get going, Pretty Boy," Derek said, motioning Spencer to lead the way out.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

After driving around for a bit, Derek parked at a nice Thai restaurant. "I heard this place was good, so I decided that we should try it," Derek explained as they walked in.

Since the restaurant was not all that busy, the hostess got them a seat pretty quickly and handed them their menus. Spencer scanned the menu once and memorized the entire thing.

After they ordered, Derek asked, "So are you going to tell me you're little secret?"

"I will after we eat. Let's talk about something other than that or work."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead."

"When…Since when…how long have you been gay?"

"Technically, I've been gay since I was born. When did I first figure this out? I guess I knew all along…but I didn't really acknowledge it until…well basically until I turned 20."

"But what about Lila and Austin and JJ?"

"Lila kissed me. And Austin…well…I was attracted to her in some ways. So I guess I'm really bisexual. But uh…JJ was always just a crush."

"So do you…," at that point the food arrived.

"So do I?" Spencer prompted.

"Never mind, I think my question will be answered when you tell me your secret."

Dinner was pleasant and the two attractive men continued to talk about everything and nothing at the same time. When the check came, Derek paid, against Spencer's protests.

"I took YOU out to dinner. I'm paying," Derek argued.

"You wouldn't have taken me out to dinner if I hadn't made a bet with you."

"A bet that you lost on purpose. I could have backed out, but I let it go."

"Why?"

"Maybe I wanted to take you out to dinner." Derek had succeeded in shocking Spencer into silence a second time that night. Spencer quietly followed Derek to his car and they drove in silence.

Derek drove to his house and said, "Why don't we hang out here for a while? I can always drive you home later." Spencer nodded, slightly nervous. After entering the house, Derek sat on the couch while Spencer paced and wrung his hands.

"Hey, kid, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do," Derek said reassuringly, watching Spencer go back and forth.

"I…I want…no want is not the right word...need to tell you. I'm just…nervous and…I really don't know how to say it."

"It's not anything bad, right?"

"It would depend on your point of view."

"Come on, Pretty Boy, just tell me."

"Well…you know how I said I knew I was attracted to men around my 20th birthday?" Derek nodded. "Well I never really…harbored strong feelings or had a strong attraction for someone until recently. And honestly, I didn't think that being a gay genius FBI agent would help me make friends. It would just make me even more different. So I hid it. It was so hard to go back in the closet after being out for a few years…but I was never one of those flamboyant gays…so I guess it could have been worse…" Spencer trailed off and then suddenly started talking faster. "And then…well Garcia had this dream. And it was set to "If you were gay" from Avenue Q…and well…her imagination had replaced Nicky and Rod with you and me. And I decided…that since I'd been with this team a considerable amount of time…I could tell her and JJ and Emily, who were with her at the time because she was telling them. And I really hated hiding a side of myself. That's part of the reason why I didn't want to go to bars with you and find a nice girl."

"And the other part?" Derek whispered.

"The other part is that I didn't WANT to find a nice girl. I had someone that I wanted already."

"So…are you…are you…together?" Derek asked, finding the conversation harder to get through. He found himself extremely jealous of this unknown man.

"No. I'm afraid he won't…accept me. That…he won't want me."

"Have you tried talking to him about your feelings?" Derek choked out.

"I'm trying that right now," Spencer mumbled, staring at his feet.

There were a few long moments of silence before Derek spoke. "You…want me," Derek said, unbelievingly.

Spencer merely nodded before saying, "I understand if you never want to talk to me again." Derek shook his head, stood up and walked over to Spencer.

"Even if I was angry…I would never be able to never speak to you again."

Spencer eyebrows knitted together. "You're not angry?" he whispered.

"No," Derek answered. He lifted Spencer's chin and kissed his chastely.

So….should I continue? Or is the end?


	9. Morning After

Spencer could not believe his luck. He normally did not believe in luck…but in this situation…he had to be lucky. He was sitting on Derek's couch, making out with the man of his dreams.

Spencer pulled away, much to his dislike, but he had to know. "Why…how…what…I…"

"You want to know when I realized I liked you." Spencer nodded. "It was very recent. When you came out to the team…I was relieved. At the time I guess I just wrote it off as not having to worry about you ending up with some skanky girl that'll break your heart. And then when…you came in to work in your new clothes…I caught myself checking you out. Especially that cute ass of yours." Spencer blushed to a color 14 shades darker than his natural color. "I guess your whole confession to me…cleared it up." He smiled and stroked Spencer's cheek, who was straddling Morgan's lap. "But even though, I know how I feel..." Spencer tensed, causing Derek to quickly continue, "I want to take this slow. I want to do this right. I don't want to mess things up between us. We have to be careful…not only for our jobs…but so we don't hurt each other. Not that we would do that on purpose, but…"

Spencer put a finger to Derek's lips. "Shhh…" he whispered, smiling. "I understand. I want to take this slow too." Derek relaxed visibly.

Some moments later, Spencer yawned.

"Sleepy already Pretty Boy?" Derek teased.

"The caffeine has officially left my system," Spencer said, while Derek slid him off his lap. "Where are you going?" Spencer asked.

"To get you clothes, I don't want to keep you up if you're tired."

"I can just go home," Spencer whispered.

"Spence, it's late, I don't mind. I'll find you something to wear." He returned momentarily with sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"I'm guessing you're not taking no for an answer…" Spencer said, amused.

"I didn't even register if you answered or not," Derek confessed, he grabbed Spencer's hand and led him to his room.

"Um…Derek?"

"Hmmm?"

"I can sleep on the couch...you don't…"

"No…I want you to sleep in here. I feel safer when you're around and why would I make my…you sleep on the couch?"

"What were you going to say?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said…make my and then switched to you."

"I was…I was going to say my boyfriend."

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought it might be presumptuous."

"It wouldn't be, that's what we are, boyfriends." Spencer blushed, and smiled shyly. "Come on baby boy. Let's get to bed."

The two men changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. Moments after climbing into bed, Spencer curled up as close to Derek as humanly possible and buried his nose in Derek's shirt. Derek merely smiled into Spencer's hair and wrapped his arms around him. That night, the two of them had the best sleep after a case ever.

When Derek woke up, he removed himself from Spencer's grip. He wandered into the kitchen and decided that he would make his boyfriend…_really like the sound of that…boyfriend…it sounds right_….breakfast.

Just when Derek was almost done cooking, Spencer woke up. He stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Yawning, he automatically went for the coffee.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Derek greeted.

After taking a sip, Spencer replied, "Morning Prince Charming." Derek smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I made you breakfast."

"You didn't have too."

"I **wanted **to." Spencer smiled and accepted the pancakes and sausage.

The happy new couple ate their breakfast in silence.

"So what are we doing today?" Spencer chirped, after his third cup of coffee.

"Well…it's a nice day…maybe we could take Clooney for a walk and see how it goes from there?" Derek answered.

"As long as I don't have to walk him," Spencer said, eyeing the dog that was lying two feet away.

Derek chuckled. "He won't bite."

"He won't listen to me either."

"How do you know?" Derek asked.

"The Reid effect," Spencer stated simply.

"Clooney hasn't barked yet."

"So?"

"So maybe it doesn't affect him." Spencer just glared. "What has the chatty genius finally run out of words?" Derek teased.

"Shut up and eat your pancakes."

As Derek was getting dressed, Spencer called out from the living room, "We're going back to my place right? I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't you have your go-bag?"

"I'm not wearing a sweater vest and khakis on a walk. I'll look stupid."

"Did someone develop a fashion sense?"

"No. I learned from the best."

"And that would be?"

"Garcia." There were a few moments of silence before Spencer screamed, "OH SHIT!"

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked, rushing out of his bedroom.

"Garcia's going to want to know everything. I mean she already knows a lot…but she'll want to know what happened…how the date went…"

"We'll handle that when we get there."

"And the rest of the team?"

"We'll do what we think is best."

"And that would be?"

"Keep Strauss from finding out by not letting **this **affect our work. When we're ready we'll tell the team. We'll just make Garcia keep it on the down low."

Derek drove to Spencer's apartment moments later with Clooney in the back.

"Come in while I change," Spencer said, climbing out of the vehicle as Derek promised Clooney that he would be right back. Spencer unlocked the building and said offhandedly, "I got the building manager to fix that finally. I just had to go on and on about how someone could get in and harm someone in front of Mrs. Quincy. She started to get hysterical so he had to promise her to change it."

"So basically, Mrs. Quincy got him to change it."

"Shush you. Don't ruin it."

Spencer walked past the elevator and went straight to the stairs. "Um…so what floor do you live on again?"

"The sixth."

"Why are we walking? I mean it's not that I mind…"

"The elevator is terrible and I don't trust it. Claustrophobia, nyctophobia and a rickety old elevator do not mix well." Derek chuckled.

When they reached Spencer's apartment, he apologized. "I'm sorry for the mess. I've been meaning to clean," he said as he unlocked the door. As soon as he opened the door, five kittens came and fell over each other and themselves in the rush to see Spencer.

"When'd you get kittens?" Derek asked

"When their very pregnant mother slipped in my open window and gave birth on my floor."

"Is she here too?"

"She comes in and out as she pleases."

"Are you keeping all off these?" Derek asked as Spencer bent down to pet them.

"Why? Jealous?"

"That they get your attention? Yes," Derek confessed.

"Well don't worry too long, once they're old enough, I'll give some away."

"Oh…did you name them?"

"Well, the silver one is Luna, the gold one is Apollo, the black one is Emery, the white one is Phoebus and this little minx," Spencer said, scooping up a gray and black kitten, "is Lilavati."

"Lilavati? Phoebus?"

"Phoebus is Roman for pure and Lilavati is Indian for playful."

"So which ones are you keeping?" Derek asked as Spencer walked into his room.

"Luna, Lilavati and Apollo. Phoebus is going to Mrs. Quincy next door. Mr. Wiggin on the fourth floor is taking Emery."

"You're keeping three cats? What do you do with them when we're on cases?"

"Mrs. Quincy cares for them."

"Right."

Spencer stepped out of his room in chucks, his favorite pair of jeans (he did own a pair of skinny jeans before Garcia's shopping spree) and a shirt that said 'If a pizza has a radius Z and a depth A, its volume can be defined as Pi*Z*Z*A'.

"Do I even want to know about the shirt?"

"Ethan's idea of a joke. Let's go on that walk."


	10. Author's Note

I edited chapters 8 & 9 due to location inconsistencies. Thanks to Rose Crimsonpaw for the catch!

I will update soon. Like tonight. I hope. *crosses fingers*

Oh and I really really appreciate the reviews everyone! I'm a sucker for positive feedback…you guys keep me going. Of course, constructive criticism is good too…

Thanks to…

Darkangel-silvermoon

Rose Crimsonpaw

Bookbestie97

HayashiNoUta

Rayne McKenna

Felicitytorres

Booknookgirl

RoseLaurel

FallenDarkAngel12

…for the reviews!


	11. Walk

The new couple had been walking for only about five minutes when Clooney decided to poop.

"Spence, can you hold him while I talk care of this?" Derek asked, handing the leash over.

"Wait – what – WHAT?" Spencer practically screeched, looking at the leash held loosely in his hand.

"Well do YOU want to pick up his shit?" Derek asked pointedly. At Spencer's incredulous look, Derek continued, "I thought not." As soon as Derek went over to the nearby trashcan to throw it out, a squirrel ran by. Next thing Derek knew, Spencer screamed.

"CLOONEYYYYYYYY! STOPPPPPP IT'S JUST A SQUIRREL! DERRRRRRREKKKKKKKK!" Spencer screamed as Clooney dragged him off the path and through crowds of people playing sports and picnicking. Derek chuckled but promptly ran after his boyfriend.

When Derek got his dog under control, he couldn't resist saying, "You do realize you just got manhandled by a dog."

"You are an insensate officious lout. I TOLD you that he wouldn't listen to me."

"Insensate officious what?"

"Insensate officious lout."

"Once more for those of us without an encyclopedic memory?"

"Eidetic."

"That's what I meant. What did you call me?"

"An insensate officious lout," Spencer said, walking away.

"In English?"

"It is English."

"English for the non geniuses?"

"Ever heard of a dictionary?"

"Yes…"

"Then look it up."

"Spencer, can't you just tell me what it means? There's no point in insulting me if I don't understand what you're saying."

"You insulted my masculinity, I'm insulting your intelligence," Spencer retorted, picking up speed.

"Baby boy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Spencer just gave him a pointed look. "Please, baby, I'm sorry," Derek continued, practically begging. Derek kissed Spencer on the cheek. "I'm sorry, baby. What can I do to fix it?"

Spencer smiled. "We just had our first fight," Spencer said.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me the definition of those words?"

"Definitely not."

"Oh COME ON, Spencer! Just TELL me!"

"I called you a cold, cruel, meddling stupid person."

"You're cruel."

"I just know how to use my words."


End file.
